Gwenith Miller ~ District 9
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! :3 She is Sambaroses first District 9 tribute, and also was one of her first tributes ever. :D 'Gweniths Basics' Name: 'Gwenith Miller '''Gender: '''Female '''District: '''9 '''Age: '''15 '''Height: '''5'6 '''Weapon: ' Scythe, though is fairly good with knives and daggers, and could probably use other farming tools at a push. '''Appearance Lithe and slim, with a medium stature and long brunette hair that tumbles in natural ringlets to her chest, often worn loose or in pigtails, cobalt blue eyes, and long, dark eyelashes. She also has a ski slope nose, with freckles scattered across it, overflowing out across her pale pink cheeks, and a pretty, cute smile. 'Strengths/skills' Being headstrong and level headed should be a big strength in the games, as well as her ability to detect when someone is trustworthy and telling the truth or not. Also brave, verging on foolishly so, such as when she volunteered, which took a lot of bravery on her part, even though she felt like she didn't really have a choice. 'Weaknesses' Her tendency to act first and think later, which may mean she makes mistakes, as well as her somewhat naive and innocent outlook on certain things, such as the opposite gender, and underestimating people who probably shouldn't be. She also can be a bit forward and blunt at times, which isn't really a weakness, but is definitely something that can put peoples backs up quite easily. 'Personality' Sweet and level headed, though can be somewhat naive at times, she's a headstrong, very stubborn girl with the patience of a saint.She has a very long fuse because of the patience, though if put under enough pressure she will eventually snap, unleashing a fiery temper you wouldn't think existed if you didn't know any better. Has a bad tendency to act first and think later, and she will purposefully stick with an idea through to the very end, even if there is only the slimmest chance of it going right, unless it involves lives at stake, at which point she might step back and think things through for a little longer if she deems it necessary. Doesn't like the idea of killing anything, but probably could if it was her or an allies life against theirs. 'Friends' Aluma Bond, 16. One of Gweniths best friends, she has long, straight ginger hair, and sea blue eyes that always seem to have a glint of mischief in them. Quite tanned also, and is nearly always found either hanging out with, or helping, Gwenith and Rye, or at her job as a farmer. A bit shy at first, once she comes out of her shell she's actually quite the practical joker. Rye Clearwater, 15. Gweniths other best friend, he has very short dark brown hair, a muscular build and tanned skin, with emerald green eyes that nearly always sparkle with hapiness, unless it's coming up to reaping day, which always worries him immensly. Normally quite the optimist and is always either at home, caring for his sick mother, or at his job as a Sower. Evanthe Summers, age 15, deceased. Was best friends with Gwenith, Aluma and Rye, before she bravely volunteered in what must have been a moment of sheer madness for Oria Maples, a 12 year old, long blonde haired girl with the most amazing blue eyes, who had lost one leg in a farming accident when she was 7, resulting in her only hobbling around on crutches. Everyone knew she wouldn't of lasted more than 2 minutes at most in the games, 12 year olds never win, so a 12 year old on crutches was just rubbing it in, but people, including Gwenith herself were horrified when Evanthe, realising no one else was going to, proclaimed that she wished to volunteer, and go in her place. She'd desperately tried to stop her, but it was hopeless as she took her place on the stage, Oria with a look of pure relief etched across her face hobbling back to the 12 year olds section. She'd made it to the final three of the games, everyone watching with baited breath, as there was a chance she'd be coming home, as she stumbled, injured, across the rocky canyon the arena had been that year, running away from the boy from district one that was chasing her, before falling on a rock and landing on her back, desperately trying to fend him off. Weaponless and injured, she'd lost that battle and soon a cannon rang out signalling her death. Gwenith hadn't seen what happened next, too busy crying and screaming to pay any attention to what was going on anymore. Evanthe was dead. She was dead, just like that. She didn't know exactly what happened, and to be honest she didn't want to. That district one boy had gone on to win, a nasty piece of work he was, just like all the careers. There wasn't a moment when her sacrifice that reaping day had left Gwenith, Aluma and Ryes minds, and it never would. 'Backstory' Has led a relatively quiet, normal life in the district with her older brother and twin little sisters, who she looks after a lot, as both her parents work very long hours just to have the smallest amount of food on the table, sometimes not returning home until quite late in to the evening. As soon as she reached 12 years old Gwenith quit school as they were so poor and got her first job, deciding to be a Sower in the early spring time, and a harvester as soon as the crops were ready, spending the rest of the time doing odd tasks to help out, for the tiniest wage, as most jobs in district 9 pay very poorly indeed. In her spare time she is often looking after her twin 10 year old sisters, who have a habit of getting into a lot of trouble on a regular basis, though sometimes she takes them to work with her, show them the ropes for when they're older. 'Reaped or Volunteered?' Volunteered. 'Reason for volunteering?' Because the girl she volunteered for was one of Evanthes twin 12 year old sisters, who looked just like she did, the same straight, shoulder length ginger hair, the same green eyes that always shone, even the same little button nose she used to have. She wasn't going to let the Capitol tear up what was left of the Summers family, she wouldn't let that happen. Aluma had shaken her head at her when she caught her eye, signalling no, but she'd done it anyway, unsteadily proclaiming that she volunteered as tribute. 'Interview Angle' Cute, sweet, and innocent, as they decided to play up that side of her. 'Bloodbath Strategy' Avoid the initial bloodbath at any cost, if there is a backpack very close to her, she might make a dash for it, if not she'd run away, and keep running until she was far, far away, as far away from there as was humanly possible. 'Games Strategy' She would probably try to find suitable shelter for the first night, and a safe water source, even food if she's lucky, and just keep moving and evading the other tributes as much as she can for the entirety of the games, relying on her own ingenuity to make weapons out of things she could find, and hope a kind and rich sponsor may eventually send her one. 'Token' A silver charm bracelet she'd been given by her mother when she turned 12, with 5 charms on on it, a new charm given to her every birthday, as well as the one Evanthe had given her last year as a gift, just before she volunteered, and one Rye had given her too. 'Fears' Death, small spaces and snakes. 'Alliances' She's very open to allies as long as she trusts them enough not to try and kill her, and she would steer well away from the Careers too. Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 9 Category:Tributes